User blog:King Flurry51/Ideas for future challenges S2
I planned some possible challenges for the future episodes: *-Western Tough for the Polocrossie -challenge:Alphabet Lazo *-The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous -challenge:Scorched Ballad *-The Wild Bunch of Losers -challenge: Trivia of Losers *-Serpent Showdown -challenge:Snake Scrabble Alphabet Lazo *Type:Luck *Partecipants: 7 vs 7 (one Viper has to stay out) *Rounds: 4 *Rules: Each team nominates a cowboy every round while the other members (alphabet cattles) pick each one an alphabet letter and tell it to the host via PM *-first round:from A to F *-second round:from G to L *-third round:from M to R *-last round:from S to Z (so S,T,U,V,Y,Z) The cowboy has to capture the cattles in the alphabetical order for example if Duncan picked "A",Noah "B",Tyler "C",exc.. the capture order has to be Duncan-Noah-Tyler and other three who picked D-E-F. The Cowboy who guesses capturing in the right order more enemies than the other wins a score for his team.For example:The Cowboy of the Vipers captures Sugar,Scott,Ella,Heather,Katie,Sierra that are in the order A-B-D-C-E-F vs the Cowboy of Pythons that captured Noah,Duncan,Dakota,Sky,Tyler,Samey that are A-C-B-E-D-F ,so the first wins 4-2 and gains a point. When a round finishes the teams nominate new cowboys and then pick letters from G to L. And the rest comes by itself. If the ending result is 2 points vs 2 points there will be a tiebreaker round won by the cowboy that guesses more letters in order than the other. END of the challenge. Scorched Ballad *Type:secret coded phrases in rhyme A-A-B-B *Partecipants:all *Rounds:3-4 ballads *Rules: Chris gives four semi-erased phrases of a ballad that are as just been scorched,because the words are cut on the initial or ending part with ---. (WIP cause of difficulty of the explanation )) Trivia of Losers *Type:trivia at reverse *Partecipants:all *Rounds:ad libitum of the host *Rules: Just another trivia about Total Drama world but the answers are to be the opposite of the correct solution! For example,if the question is: "Who are the winners of the first season TDI?The answer in case has to be:"Ezekiel and Eva". Other example:"Who was eliminated in "Off the Chain and why"?"-the answer to get the point is "Heather was betrayed by Lindsay". Last example:"Why Izzy exited in Jamaica me Sweet?"-answer:"Because of her malediction". Opposite example:"Why DJ exited in Jamaica me Sweet?" -answer:"He was crushed by the plane" Guess you got now the sense. Special hints: the host must do question of this type,that have only 2 possible answers:the correct and the opposite wrong,not multiple. Each opposite wrong answer given is a point. Wins the team with more points. END of the Challenge. Snake Scrabble *Type:scrambled phrases with a possible rip-off condition. *partecipants:all *Rounds:ad libitum *Rules: Have you ever played the society game Scrabble?This game is inspired to that.Chris gives 8 words (2 nouns of contestants,for example Noah and Tyler,2 adjectives,2 verbs and 2 nouns ad libitum of the host) and each team has to provide for a logic phrase using most words possible of the eight chosen by the host.(They can use also related words and plurals,so if the word is ally you can use alliance,alliated,and allies..) For example: the words given in the 1st round are:Noah,Tyler,to be,to have,quirky,different,friend,and ally. *One team says:Noah and Tyler are quirky and different friends. *The other says:Noah and Tyler have an alliance. The first used 5 words,the second only four,first round is won by the former team. That's all,'but the team who is able to do a phrase using all the 8 words given in a single round wins automatically!'''' So,what do you think of my purposes?Leave me an opinion.About the 5th episode challenge I'd like to explain it in chat. Category:Blog posts